gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Codi Saccio
Codi Saccio '''is a character in ''Glee: Soul Talent. ''She is currently a freshman at the age of 15 attending William McKinley High School, and is an active member in New Directions. In season four, rival Glee club captian of Vocal Reaper, Eric takes a liking towards Codi. She's reluctant to say yes to any of his dates, but eventually caves in, and they begin a relationship. Because of this, Lyric, co-captian of Vocal Reaper is ready to break them up at any cost. '''Codi Saccio is portrayed by Dani Shay. Season Four The Next Generation Codi auditions for the New Directions with Waiting Outside the Lines by Greyson Chance. Mr. Schue describes Codi as shy, but when she was with the other students, Codi looked genuinely happy. This Means War After the New Directions' preformance of Glad You Came, ''Codi's talking with Spencer Lockwood, but the Eric Chord cuts in. They talk, forming a friendship. A New Perspective Eric approaches Codi and they get into a friendly conversation. When Eric asks Codi out, she declines him. She then also denies Eric even after he sings her ''One Step Closer. Takes Two to Fall In Love Codi and Bent are partners in duets week. Suspicion Codi is at Panera Bread doing her homework, when Eric shows up. He tries to converse with her, but Codi tells Eric to back off. Memories Codi is paired with Cuyinntein. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Codi writes down that her secret is that she likes Eric. The only thing holding her back is their clubs' rivalry. Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Codi and Eric talk by Codi's locker, not noticing Lyric watching their interaction. Codi, along with Abley, Madison, Simone, and Avalon sing Love Story to the New Directions in the auditorium. Later, after Lyric sings Better Than Revenge with Hex, Lyric walks up to Codi. She tells her to stay away from Eric. Codi is left confused. New, New, New The Beauty & The Tragedy Personality Codi is a fun-loving girl. She is very nice and just seems to always be in a good mood. But also, Codi can be shy. She doesn't like speaking out loud because she's scared that others will idea-bash her. Codi is smart. She's not to keen on relationships and the idea of love. On the inside, Codi is really one of a kind. She listens to people and gives out good advise. Appearance Codi has a short haircut that is styled more into a boyish haircut, but is still very feminine. She has brown eyes and has been mistaked as Justin Bieber on many accounts. Codi likes to wear nice things to school. She is very stylish and keeps up with the fashion trends, but doesn't like to over due it. She keeps her wardrobe more tone-down, but when she's feeling bold, Codi will wear brighter colors to attract more attention. Relationships ''Eric Chord ''Click here for more information about Coderic Songs Audition Song *'Waiting Outside the Lines' in The Next Generation Solos Season 5 Duets Season 4 *'Run Away '''in ''Party Hard ''with ''Eric Chord Season 5 Trivia *Likes bubble baths Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters Category:Supporting characters